1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skill game played on a board where two players are attempting to capture each other's key piece. Each player is handicapped by at least one secret traitor in his ranks. The game also provides means of verification to help discover traitors.
2. Description of Prior Art
In most previous games such as checkers and chess the pieces have a known and constant value and bluffing is impossible. This reduces the interest of the players.